


Nail Biting

by a_mind_at_work



Series: Anxiety Laf [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nail Biting, basically Alex helps Laf through is anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_mind_at_work/pseuds/a_mind_at_work
Summary: French translations:*“Can we talk?”**“Yes, in the library.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> French translations: 
> 
> *“Can we talk?” 
> 
> **“Yes, in the library.”

“So then I was like ‘Thomas, that was a real nice declaration, welcome to the 12th grade, we’re running student council, not the entire nation.’” Alexander popped a chip into his mouth as Herc and John howled with laughter.

“I’d say he’s totally gonna kick your ass, but he’d be too worried about getting blood on his obnoxious purple sweater to do that,” Herc said. “Don’t ya think so, babe?” he said to Lafayette.

Lafayette wasn’t really, listening, though. He was still thinking of the pop quiz he’d had last period in English, and of the physics lab that he did not understand at all that he had to get done for the next day, and of how he’d promised Herc he’d help him sift through all of the costume designs Herc had come up with for the school’s musical that spring.

He felt a hand on his own.

“Babe, you’re gonna have no nails left if you keep that up,” Herc said. He had Laf’s hand, examining the jagged nails. Laf pulled his hand out of his boyfriend’s, glaring at him as he sat on his hand.

“Tais-toi!” Laf snapped.

Herc held his hands up and gave Laf a _look_. Laf hated that look. Whether Herc meant it to or not, that look always said _Hey, I’m just doing this for your own good since you’re incapable of doing that, apparently. You know I’m right. Stop being such a child about it._

“Did Madison defend Jefferson?” John asked Alexander.

“He coughed, if that counts for anything.”

“It depends on the kind of cough. Was it a dry one? A deeper one? With some phlegm?”

“ _Phlegm_ ,” John said with a snort.

“Shut up!” Herc swatted at John. “I need to know. It’s for science.”

“Uh, phlegmy?” Alex said.

John snorted so hard some of the water he was drinking shot out his nose.

Alex lost it at that, but Herc just rolled his eyes.

“He wasn’t defending him, then. Kid just had to cough.”

“Should we be concerned you know so much about what his coughs mean?” Alex asked as he patted John’s face dry.

“We all know what all of Laf’s different _mon ami’s_ mean,” Herc said.

“Well I would hope you would seeing as you’re dating him! And I live with him, and John…”

“I’ve known him longer than either of you,” John said.

He turned to Laf, ready to get him to help them tease Herc, only to find the boy was staring into the distance, the hand he wasn’t sitting on hovering in front of his mouth.

“Uh, guys,” John whispered.

Herc sighed. “Hey, La––”

“No, let me,” Alex said. Herc stared at him for a moment before nodding in approval.

Alex turned to Lafayette. “Hey, Laf,” he tried. The other boy didn’t seem to hear him, which wasn’t shocking because of the volume of his thoughts.

_Did I bring a clean shirt for PE? Is Angelica in AP Physics or the regular one with me? AP, who am I kidding? She’s a genius and I’m––_

Alex shook Laf by the arm, dislodging his fingers from his mouth.

_Merde._

As much as he loved Herc, Alex’s look was one he could handle. There was only a minimal amount of pity there; it was mostly understanding.

“Pouvons-nous parler?*” Alexander said.

“Oui, dans la bibliothèque**,” Laf replied.

“Brb!” Alex said with a smile to John and Herc.

John gave Alex a thumbs-up while Herc looked slightly like a kicked puppy and hella worried.

Laf felt guilty for both of his boyfriend’s emotions. Before he could do anything about it, though, Alex was pulling him out of the cafeteria.

Once they were in the library, settled on the carpeted floor of the drafty back corner, hidden by the bookshelves that housed all of the oversized books, Alex held his hands out to Laf, who calmly placed his own in them.

Alex didn’t look down at Laf’s nails. He always did this because it was what Lafayette did for him. It was grounding and calming. And, for Laf, it prevented him from biting his nails.

“What’s up?” Alex asked as if they were just chatting.

“The, how you say… indoor sky?” Sometimes English words escaped him when he was anxious, but he remembered the gist of the joke and still wanted to make it.

Alex laughed. “That’s better than the real word.”

Laf winked. Alex then fell silent, and Lafayette knew he was waiting for Laf to talk. This was how they worked: you speak when you’re ready, but you gotta speak before you leave. Laf glanced at his watch. They only had nine minutes left before next period.

“It’s… the usual,” he said with a sigh. He unconsciously went to pull one of his hands from Alexander’s, to do what with, he wasn’t sure, but he knew it would be some kind of anxious behavior. Alex’s grip tightened, reminding Laf no, do not do that thing.

“Thoughts,” Lafayette clarified. “A lot of thoughts, all at once.”

“Can you tell me about any of them?”

“School, friends, Herc, weekend plans…” Laf’s voice trailed off. He shook his head. “Mon ami, I appreciate this, but I just… I can’t stop,” he said quietly.

“I know,” Alex said.

“Then why are you always doing this?” Laf asked, a confused look on his face.

Alex squeezed Laf’s hands. “Because I care about you a lot. Because you do this for me even though it doesn’t mean my problems suddenly evaporate into thin air.” He sighed. “It’s about baby steps, as a wise man once told me.”

Laf laughed. “I believe the way I said it originally was ‘it’s like baby _footprints_ , Alexander.’”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Excuse me for changing your phrase,” he said with a laugh. He squeezed Laf’s hands one more time before letting go. “We better get to class,” he said.

“Oui,” Laf agreed. “Hey, mon ami?” he said before Alex could leave. “Thank you.”

Alex hugged Lafayette tightly. “It’s what brothers do,” he said.

“Baby footprints,” Laf said over Alex’s shoulder.

“Let’s keep making those baby footprints,” Alex said with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Come suffer with me on Tumblr @undiscoveredstory ;)))


End file.
